Closer Than You Think
by HollyKalina23
Summary: AU. Set during Connect Three Tour break, before CR. Connect Three are brothers for this. Alyssa grew up, knowing her real family was out there. She just didn't know that they were closer than she thought. NatexOC R&R!


_Hi everyone. _

_I posted this story up on Quizilla about three years ago, under a different heading, and I recently found all of my original works so I decided to get it back up and running again. _

_To everyone who has me on Author Alert, I know that I have two other ongoing stories to finish (one of which has been recently updated) and I have another chapter to finish of my Pokemon story but I couldn't let this go. It wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it. And I'm still waiting to hear back from my OC winner, concerning something about her character._

_To everyone who is reading this (regular readers of mine or not) I hope you enjoy this first chapter. The original was written about three to five years ago now and it has been rewritten twice in that time. I hope you like this edition. _

_Well, onto the story!_

* * *

><p>I walked down an unfamiliar New York street. Lights of shops almost glared at the dark, wet pavement beneath my feet. I shivered. Not the best night to walk home from a party. I had forgotten my jacket at home in my rush to get ready earlier.<p>

I kept walking, the street becoming more unfamiliar with every step. Eventually, I wandered into a park. One of the few left in New York. There, in the centre, was a worn park bench. The pink paint that had originally been on the bench was cracked, chipped and completely missing in places. My feet kept walking toward the seat, telling myself I needed to rest. Sitting down, I noticed some people has scribbles messages of love and hope. I began to read a few of them.

'I miss you, Angela. Love Nathan'

'George, I love you. Sally'

'Please God, let my find my baby sister. Nate'

I re-read the last one over a few times. Then it hit me. Someone else out there was looking for the missing part of their family. Just like me.

I guess I should start off by telling those of you who are interested who I am. My name is Alyssa Lynn James. I'm about 5 feet 8 inches tall and I have a slim figure. Not too skinny though. My long, wavy and slightly curly dark brown hair reaches to the end of my elbows when my hands are at my sides. I have been told I have the brightest jade green eyes of anyone my family knows but I disagree. My eyes always look dull and lifeless to me.

When I was twelve, my parents - or I should say adoptive parents - told me they had found me on their doorstep eleven years previously, in the middle of a storm. They had said they couldn't leave me out in the cold so they decided to take me in, loving me until they could find my real family or any answers as to why I was left out in the rain and why I was left on their door step. After about a year of nothing but dead ends and first everythings, Josh and Carla decided to file for adoption. It was finalized when I was about three.

I still love them, but I feel like a part of my real family is wandering around in this city just like I am. I began to feel a small pull in my heart, like it was telling me there was somewhere I needed to go. As suddenly as I realized this, I was on my feet and running. I wanted to tell my legs to stop but they just wouldn't listen to my brain. And the more I ran, the closer I felt my real family was.

Soon, I ended up in front of a movie theater, which had a few signs hanging up. A few signs were for a movie called 'Bolt'. I had heard about Bolt but I didn't think I'd like it. Another sign was for 'Don't Mess With The Zohan'. I'd already seen that. The last poster was for 'Connect 3: 3D Movie'. I decided on watching this one because I knew it would have lots of music in it. I paid for a ticket to the next screening which just happened to be in fifteen minutes. When I walked past the Candy Bar, I saw they were having a special on M&M's. M&M's were (and still are) my favourite chocolate so I couldn't resist.

I ended up buying two bags of M&M's and thanked the sales clerk. She looked like she really didn't want to be here right now.

Just as I turned back around to find my screening room, a very hyper-active little boy and an equally hyper-active teenager raced towards the counter where I was still in the way. I barely grabbed my bags of M&M's and moved before I would have been crushed. They started shouting out orders to the sales clerk and I felt sorry for her because she was trying to keep up with what they wanted but still having no clue which items to get.

"A bag of Razzles!" The little boy shouted.

"No! A bag of Redskins!" Shouted the teenager (A.N. I absolutely love Redskins!)

I began laughing. The clerk ran to get the orders and ended up dropping a few bags off the shelves. Maybe I should help her. Yeah, I think I will.

"Whoa, boys, hold up there. Dang, how much sugar have you both had today?" I managed to say through my laughter. They stopped shouting orders and turned to look at me. I suddenly had a feeling of deja vu, like I knew these boys. The little boy stared at me for a minute. I took the times to fully register what he looked like. Light brown, wavy hair, about 4 foot 6 inches in height and very handsome chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at me.

"Shaney! Shaney! She looks like Nate!" He suddenly yelled at his brother. The older boy faced me and took in my appearance as I took in his. Dark brown, wavy hair, about 5 foot 10 inches in height and had the deepest mud brown eyes I had ever seen. This boy's facial features looked similar to what I saw in my face everyday but I couldn't figure why. Then, as suddenly as his brother, he smiled too.

"You're right, Aiden. She does look like Nate," He said, "I'm Shane. The little guy here is my baby brother, Aiden. What's your name?"

"Hey, Shane. My name is Alyssa. Alyssa James. Now, how much sugar have you guys had today?" I was suddenly acting like their sister. I found that a little weird because I don't have any siblings. At least, not in my adoptive family.

Shane seemed to notice my awkwardness and cocked his eyebrow. Then, he put his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Well, I think we lost count after we had those twinkies right, Aidester?" Shane looked at his brother, who nodded. I just laughed. They reminded me of adoptive parents niece. Somehow, I felt like these two boys and I had a connection that ran very deep; an unbreakable bond so to speak.

Shane and Aiden seemed at ease as well. Shane looked like the type of guy who was very cautious but still very... _unique_ I'd say.

I looked at my watch which was on my left wrist. It was deep red with a few diamonds around the outside of the clock face, which was painted silver. My adoptive parents gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. It was made in Australia and my adoptive cousin sent it over for me.

The time on my watch showed that I had about five minutes to get to the screening room where my movie was showing.

"Oh, sorry guys. My movie is going to start in five so I better go grab a seat," I explained. The boys nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we have to go and find our brothers and out parents before our movie starts," Shane sighed, "I really enjoyed talking to you." He added with a final note before dragging Aiden off. I smiled a small, sad smile when he mentions his 'parents'. I wish I had my real parents with me. On his way out, Aiden turned back to me and waved while smiling.

I waved back slightly and then, sighing, I went to find my screening room.

* * *

><p>I found some seats at the back of the screening room and decided on a seat on the far left but still in the centre. Here, no-one would even acknowledge me. As I sat down, about six more people came through the entrance way. They started looking around for some seats and saw the empty row next to me. I hoped, while they made their way towards me, that whoever they were, I wouldn't be important enough to notice.<p>

I guess they missed the fact that I was here because they just started talking. Watching the lights dim, I knew the greeting advertisements were about to flash onto the screen. I kept my eyes glued to the screen and desperately tried to block out the conversation these people were having but some of it still leaked through the barriers I tried to stop it with.

"Dad, I'm telling you! The girl Aiden and I met at the Candy Bar looked soo much like Nate!" Came an exasperated cry from a voice I recognized, Shane.

"Shane, you have had too much sugar. Do you remember what that does to you?" A deep, fatherly voice spoke. Shane didn't reply. "Now, are you going to be quiet or should we go home?" Again, Shane didn't answer. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the little boy, Aiden, sitting right next to me, a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Aiden," I whispered over. He turned his head to me slowly, fear clearly readable in his face.

"Don't worry, Aiden. It's just me, Alyssa," I assured him. He relaxed quite visibly and smiled brightly at me. I smiled back. Aiden turned in his seat and began whispering to whoever was next to him, his eyes darting back to meet mine a few times. The person next to him moved in their seat to face me and I recognized the person as the very... _unique, _Shane.

"Well, I didn't know you'd be watching our movie with us," He smiled. I looked at him in confusion. There was something about the way he said 'our movie' that made it seem like he'd made it, but that's ridiculous. But, being curious, I asked anyway.

"Your movie?"

Shane just smiled at me and said nothing. The lights dimmed further so now the only light in the room was coming from the screen where the movie began to play...


End file.
